gagapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lady Gaga
) Nueva York, Estados Unidos |nation = Estadounidense |voice = Contralto |othernames = Lady Gaga Gaga Mother Monster Jo Calderone Joanne |time = 2001 - presente |label = Interscope · Streamline · Kon Live · Cherrytree · Def Jam }} Stefani Germanotta (nacida Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta) nació el 28 de marzo de 1986 en el Lenox Hill Hospital en Nueva York. Ella es la hija mayor de Joseph "Joe" y Cynthia (de soltera Bissett) Germanotta, es mayormente de herencia Italiana con ascendencia francesa del lado de su madre. Tiene una hermana menor de seis años, Natali. Ella es mejor conocida con su nombre artístico, Lady Gaga que comenzó a utilizar en 2007, aunque prefiere generalmente ser llamada Gaga en vez de simplemente Lady o el apodo completo. Vida y carrera Tabs Primeros años= 1986–03: Vida temprana : Articulo principal: 1986–03 Gaga se crió católica romana. A partir de los once años asistió al Convento del Sagrado Corazón, una escuela privada solo de niñas en el Upper East Side de Manhattan. Describió su vida académica en la secundaria como "muy dedicada, muy estudiosa, muy disciplinada" pero también "un poco insegura": "Solían burlarse de mi por ser demasiada provocativa o demasiada excéntrica, así que empecé a bajar el tono. No encajaba, y me sentía como un monstruo". Gaga comenzó a tocar el piano a la edad de cuatro años, escribió su primera balada de piano a los trece años y comenzó a actuar en noches de micrófono abierto a la edad de catorce. Ella interpretó papeles principales en producciones de su escuela secundaria, incluyendo Adelaide en Guys and Dolls y Philia en A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (Una gran comedia romana). Ella también apareció en un papel muy pequeño como compañera de clase traviesa en la serie dramática de televisión Los Soprano en un episodio de 2001 titulado "The Telltale Moozadell" (El mozzarella chivato) y audiciono para shows de Nueva York sin éxito. Ella cantó en una banda cover de rock clásico, Mackin Pulsifer, durante su primer año de escuela secundaria. La banda hizo covers de canciones de Led Zeppelin junto con Pink Floyd y Jefferson Airplane. 2004–05: Inicios de su carrera : Articulo principal: 2004, 2005 Después de la escuela secundaria, su madre la animó a solicitar el Collaborative Arts Project 21 (CAP21), un conservatorio de formación de teatro musical en la Escuela de Artes Tisch de la Universidad de Nueva York. A la edad de diecisiete años, después de convertirse en uno de los veinte estudiantes para ganar admisión anticipada, ella vivió en un dormitorio de NYU en la calle 11. Además de afilar sus habilidades de composición, compuso ensayos y trabajos analíticos sobre arte, religión, asuntos sociales y política, incluyendo una tesis sobre artistas pop Spencer Tunick y Damien Hirst. Ella también intento ganar una parte de un cliente desprevenido en Boiling Points de MTV, un reality show de bromas. En 2005, Gaga se retiró de la CAP21 a los 19 años, en el segundo semestre de su segundo año, decidiendo centrarse en su carrera musical. Su padre aceptó pagarle el alquiler por un año, con la condición de que se re-inscriba en Tisch si fracasaba. "Dejé a mi familia entera, conseguí el apartamento más barato que pude encontrar, y comí mierda hasta que alguien escuchara," ella recuerda. Instalado en un pequeño apartamento en Rivington Street hacia el verano de 2005, Gaga grabó un par de canciones con el cantante de hip-hop Grandmaster Melle Mel, para un audiolibro que acompaña al libro infantil The Portal in the Park, por Cricket Casey. (20 Ene, 2006)]] También comenzó una banda llamada Stefani Germanotta Band (SGBand) con algunos amigos de la NYU - el guitarrista Calvin Pia, el bajista Eli Silverman, el baterista Alex Beckham y el administrador de reservas Frank Fredericks - en septiembre de ese año. La banda tocó una mezcla de canciones: algunos autónomos junto a los números de rock clásico como "D'yer Mak'er" de Led Zeppelin. Tocando en bares como The Bitter End de Greenwich Village y Mercury Lounge de Lower East Side, La banda desarrolló una pequeña base de fans y llamó la atención del productor musical Joe Vulpis. Poco después de arreglar el tiempo en el estudio de Vulpis en los meses que siguieron, SGBand estaban vendiendo sus EP's Words y Red and Blue (ambas de 2005) en conciertos alrededor de Nueva York mientras se convierten en artistas locales en los clubs del centro de Lower East Side. 2006–07: Desarrollo artístico : Artículos principales: 2006, 2007 SGBand alcanzó su pico de carrera en el Songwriters Hall of Fame New Songwriters Showcase (Paseo de la fama de compositores, hallazgo de nuevos compositores) del 2006 en junio en The Cutting Room donde Wendy Starland, un músico, apareció como una cazatalentos para el productor de música Rob Fusari. Starland informó a Fusari – que estaba buscando a una cantante para liderar una nueva banda – de la habilidad de Gaga y se puso en contacto con ella. Con SGBand disuelto, Gaga viajó diariamente a Nueva Jersey para trabajar en canciones que había escrito y componer nuevo material con el productor musical, mientras que en colaboración, Fusari comparó algunas de sus armonías vocales con las de Freddie Mercury, vocalista de Queen. Fue Fusari quien ayudó a crear el apodo Gaga después de la canción de Queen "Radio Ga Ga". Gaga estaba en proceso de intentar llegar a un nombre artístico cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Fusari que decía "Lady Gaga". Ella le respondió el mensaje, "Eso es", y declaró: "No vuelvas a llamarme Stefani". , 2006)]] Aunque la relación musical entre Fusari y Gaga no tuvo éxito al principio, la pareja pronto creó una compañía titulada Team Love Child en el que grabaron y produjeron pistas electro pop y las enviaron a los jefes de la industria musical. Joshua Sarubin, director de A&R (Artistas y repertorio) en Def Jam Recordings, respondió positivamente y compitió para que la compañía discográfica se arriesgase en su actuación "inusual y provocativa". Después de tener a su jefe Antonio "L.A." Reid de acuerdo, Gaga firmó con Def Jam en septiembre de 2006 con la intención de tener un álbum listo en nueve meses. Sin embargo, fue despedida por la discográfica después de sólo tres meses – un período desafortunado de su vida que más tarde inspiraría su tratamiento para el vídeo musical de su sencillo "Marry the Night" en el año 2011. Devastada, Gaga regresó al consuelo de la casa de su familia para la Navidad y la cultura de la vida nocturna del Lower East Side. . Foto por Veronica Ibarra (4 oct, 2007)]] Se hizo cada vez más experimental: fascinándose con los nuevos espectáculos neo-burlescos, bailando en bares vestidos con poco más que un bikini, además de experimentar con drogas. Durante este tiempo, conoció a la artista de performance Lady Starlight, quien ayudó a moldear su personaje en el escenario. Starlight explicó que, en su primer encuentro, Gaga quería tocar con ella canciones que había grabado con Fusari. Como SGBand, el dúo pronto comenzó a presentarse en muchos clubes del centro. Su pieza performance de arte en directo fue conocida como "Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue" y se llamaron a sí mismas como "El último Pop Burlesque Rockshow", fue un tributo low-fi a los artistas de los años 70. Poco después, las dos fueron invitadas en 2007 al Festival de Música Lollapalooza en agosto de ese año. Mientras Gaga y Starlight estaban ocupadas actuando, el productor Rob Fusari siguió trabajando en las canciones que había creado con Gaga. Fusari envió estas canciones a su amigo, productor y ejecutivo discográfico Vincent Herbert. Herbert fue rápido en firmar a su sello Streamline Records, una marca registrada de Interscope Records, tras su establecimiento en 2007. |-| 2008–09= 2008-09 La era The Fame : Artículos principales: 2008, 2009 |250px]] En enero, Gaga y RedOne grabaron lo que se convertirían en los primeros tres sencillos: "Just Dance", "Poker Face" y "LoveGame". Antes de que el álbum se lanzara en agosto, Gaga se embarcó en una gira mundial de promoción con dos bailarinas de abril a septiembre. En octubre, reclutó a cuatro bailarines para que se unieran a ella en el New Kids on the Block: Live Tour. A principios de 2009, Gaga comenzó el Doll Domination Tour como el acto de apertura de Pussycat Dolls. La gira condujo a su primera gira en solitario, The Fame Ball que comenzó en marzo y terminó en septiembre. En la primavera de 2009, Gaga lanzó "Paparazzi" como el último single. |-| 2009-10= 2009–10: La era The Fame Monster : Artículos principales: 2009, 2010 Mientras viajaba por el mundo, escribió '' The Fame Monster , un EP de ocho canciones lanzadas en noviembre de 2009. Cada canción, trata con el lado más oscuro de la fama con la experiencia personal, se expresa a través de una metáfora monstruosa. El éxito del álbum permitió a Gaga iniciar su segunda gira mundial de conciertos, The Monster Ball Tour, Sólo semanas después del lanzamiento de ''The Fame Monster y meses después de haber terminado The Fame Ball Tour. |-| 2011-12= 2011–12: La era Born This Way : Artículos principales: 2011, 2012 En viaje con el The Monster Ball en 2010-11, Gaga grabó su tercer álbum que fue lanzado en mayo de 2011. |-| 2013-14= |-| 2015-16= |-| 2017= Apariencia física : Articulos principales: Cabello y pelucas, Maquillaje, Uñas, Datos de Lady Gaga '' Lady Gaga tiene 5 '1 "(1.55 m), tiene pelo naturalmente castaño y ojos verdes. Ha llevado muchas pelucas y extensiones (sólo en 2008) de rubio a verde-azulado a través de los años. Tatuajes : ''Articulo principal: Tatuajes Fashion : Main articles: Fashion, Sunglasses, Outfits, Accessories, Shoes Fashion is a major key point in the life of Lady Gaga. She has stated that she is "very into fashion" and that it is "everything" to her. Her love of fashion came from her mother, who she stated was "always very well kept and beautiful." Outfits worn by Lady Gaga are a mix of high couture designers, young designers from across the world and her own team, the Haus of Gaga. Some of her favorite designers include Chanel, Armani, Gucci. Haus of Gaga : Articulo principal: Haus of Gaga En 2008, Gaga creó la Haus of Gaga, su equipo detrás de escena que crean todo, desde vestuario hasta arte dirigen las películas y varios proyectos. Por lo general, o bien hacen los trajes propios o piden a los diseñadores crear los trajes para ellos. Fotografía Photography= Social media : Each link will include all the photographs she posted on the following websites: *PureVolume *MySpace *Twitter *Facebook *Amen Fashion *LittleMonsters.com Instagram : See this page for the Instagram gallery Gaga joined Instagram in June of 2012. She posted her first photos on June 20, 2012. When asked about her lack of profile picture, Gaga explained to fans that she thinks the website is difficult to use. The photographs uploaded are mostly taken from her iPad. |-| December 5, 2010= LG-101205-1742.jpg BornThisWayMusicVideoPoster.jpg|1 2-7-12.jpg|2 *Makeup by Billy B. #"Born This Way" promotional poster with "GAGA" written in red on it. #The Born This Way Ball poster #The Born This Way Ball program |-| June 8, 2011= TheAdvocateGagaCover.jpg 1050COVERX300.jpg|1 *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras, silk shirt by Versace, #''The Advocate'' (no.1050, 2011) Discografía :Para ver la lista completa, vea Lady Gaga discografía. * The Fame (2008) * The Fame Monster (2009) * Born This Way (2011) * Artpop (2013) * Cheek to Cheek (2014) * Joanne (2016) Tours Headlining *The Fame Ball (2009) *The Monster Ball (2009–11) *The Born This Way Ball (2012–13) Joint tours *Fame Kills: Starring Kanye West and Lady Gaga (2009–10) (cancelled) Opening act *New Kids on the Block: Live (2008) *Doll Domination Tour (2009) *Take That Presents: The Circus Live (2009) * This Is It (2009–10) (cancelled) Filmografía :Para ver la lista completa de videos, ver this page. ;Televisión Table ;Película Table Productos *Heartbeats by Lady Gaga (Monster Cable, 2009, 2011) *Polaroid Grey Label (2011) *Fame, fragrance (Coty Inc. with Haus Laboratories, 2012) Books *''Book of Gaga'' (Part of the Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack of The Fame Monster, 2009) *''Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson'' (photographs by Terry Richardson, foreword by Lady Gaga, 2011) Páginas relacionadas *Datos de Lady Gaga Enlaces externos :For the complete international list of official links, see this page. *Official Website *Tumblr *MySpace *Twitter (Twitpic, Instagram) *LittleMonsters *Facebook *Youtube